Perfecta
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: Trent y Bridget tienen un experimento raro acerca de malas experiencias que ambos han sufrido, y al hacerlo uno de los 2 queda encantado por ello...¿Cual es el experimento? One-Shot , Mal summary.


**HOLAAAAA!** Años que no publicaba aqui en , a decir verdad, me quede corta de ideas con mis otras 2 historias .-. y Este One-Shot salio de lo que paso con un amigo mio (Ese Saary! JEJEJE, suerte con Paola ),Desde que salio DXG se me fue la insipiracion para un GXT :c , pero ahora publico esto a lo random :).

P.D:** Los personajes de "TDI,TDA,TDWT" NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

P.D 2:** El fic es Basado en la Canción "Perfecta!" de Miranda, Chequenla para entender el concepto del Fic :)**

Sin mas Disclaimers... Lean y pasen un buen rato :)

* * *

Perfecta.- by LittleMonsterA.S

Trent Pov

No sabía realmente que había sucedido esa tarde, pero debo admitir que fue la mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Meses que no encontraba una amiga tan buena como Bridge. Aunque realmente lo que paso fue lo que me gusto, no creí que pudiera pasar entre amigos, hasta que charlamos de amores..

FlashBack

-Y Trent…¿Por qué Gwen termino contigo?  
-Nunca supe realmente…supongo que se debió haber cansado de mí, y pues..como la amaba, la deje ser feliz aunque fuera sin mi.  
-Vaya.. así no debe de ser. Bueno, ten en cuenta que el destino te tiene algo mejor, y ¡Ánimo! Aún somos jóvenes para encontrar el amor.  
-Gracias Bridge. Me alegra tener una amiga como tú. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Geoff?  
-Oh, púes vamos muy bien hasta ahora. Sigo sin creer como fue que nos conectamos, ya que antes me atraías mas tú.  
-Wow, ¿Enserio Bridge?  
-Sí, pero me alegra que seamos amigos, ya que encontré a Geoff, y estoy segura que encontraras a alguien genial.  
-Eso espero…

End of Flasback

Continuamos hablando y gracias a Dios, coincidimos en la escuela en Canadá. Teníamos que hacer un trabajo sobre los bailes de la segunda guerra mundial, y pues, no conocía a nadie en esa escuela nueva. Bridge y yo quedamos en ser pareja para "Tango". Esa tarde fuimos a ensayar a su casa. Terminamos agotados y nos sentamos en la cajuela de su auto. Estaba triste al enterarse que Geoff la había engañado con Heather. Tuve que contentarla de alguna manera….

Flash Back

-No te preocupes Bridge, encontraras a alguien mucho mejor y mas guapo.  
-Gracias Trent, pero la sensación…es muy mala. Jugar con sentimientos de los demás. Hablando de sentimientos, ¿Cómo te va a ti en el amor?

-Pues nada nuevo, almenos hasta ahorita. Por cierto, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-¡Claro! Estamos en confianza. ¿Qué paso?  
-Pensaba hacer un experimento sobre…. Mejor olvídalo, es algo…íntimo.  
-¡Oh vamos Trent! Sabes que me puedes contar sobre todo.  
-Pues… mi experimento… era besarme con una amiga, pero sin remordimientos, ni sentimientos. Y tengo a 2 personas en la lista.  
-¿Enserio? ¡Quiero conocer a las afortunadas! Deja adivino…. Es Camila?  
-No  
-¿Kerli?  
-No  
-¡Lo se! Briceida  
-No  
-Eh.. pues.. ¿Paola?  
-Sí pero… no lo se, es medio extraña conmigo.  
-Deja eso de alado, le huele mal la boca, jejeje  
-Jajaja ay Bridge, no recordaba eso! Entonces descártala!  
-Jajaja entonces, solo quedan 3 mujeres…¿Es del salón?  
-Sí  
-Entonces…¿Ramona?  
-No!  
-¿Natalie?  
-No  
-Entonces solo queda…. Yo?  
-Si,jeje  
-Wow…  
-Pero no lo malpienses, si no quieres esta bien.  
-Sabes Trent… ase mucho que no me beso con alguien.  
-¿Desde hace 2 meses?  
-Para mi es demasiado, jajaja.  
-Jajaja…entonces… ¿Qué hacemos?  
-Creo que yo lo se.

En ese momento volteó un poco mi cabeza y me dio un suave y dulce beso, no duro mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que se quedara en mi mente…

-Guau….eso fue… asombroso.  
-Vamos Trent, no es tu primer beso.  
-Lo se bridge,pero se sintió como uno…  
-Wow me halagas…

Nos quedamos así unos instantes, viendo el atardecer y el crepúsculo juntos, hasta que era tarde y tuve que irme en mi moto. Ahora me quedo pensando en esos dulces y suaves labios que me besaron, si eso fue un simple experimento, lo quiero repetir siempre, por que ella es Perfecta, almenos para mi….

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado, (No me mates si lees esto Pary e.e) espero sus reviews y criticas con gusto :)

Se despide el pequeño mounstro loco.

Paws Up!

ALittleMonster A.S


End file.
